


After Dark

by Vinylshadow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Shipping, gotta ship 'em all, not even remotely serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylshadow/pseuds/Vinylshadow
Summary: The night is dark and full of (crack) shipping.





	1. Chapter 1

**(ForêtMeleeShipping - Serena's Pancham/Clemont's Chespin)**

"You doing alright?"

Pancham jerked back in surprise from his food as Chespin sat down beside him. Swiftly moving it out of the glutton's reach, the Fighting-type stared at the Grass-type warily.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You seem to be down," Chespin said.

"I'm fine!"

"Even though you lost the Master Class Showcase?" Chespin asked, raising his brows.

Pancham winced and ground the food in his paws to a fine powder before letting it blow away.

"What's it to you?" he growled.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you," Chespin said.

"Kinda hard for you not to be, what with our trainers traveling together," Pancham said dryly.

"That's not what I mean," Chespin said, staring into his eyes. Pancham's ears warmed and he looked away.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be parting ways soon and then I'll be able to eat my food in peace."

"Indeed you will," Chespin said, getting to his feet. "Meanwhile, my own food bowl beckons, so I'll leave you to yours."

"Thank you," Pancham said, turning to his bowl.

Which was empty.

"You little piece of-!"

* * *

**(Yveltal/Ash – one-sided)**

Yveltal perched high on the cliffside, looking down at the group of humans below.

There were four of them, two boys and two girls, but the Destruction Pokémon only had eyes for one of them.

The dark-haired boy with the pikachu on his shoulder was a fountain of light in Yveltal's vision and it wished that it could do more for him to make the boy's life easier.

Unfortunately, the times Yveltal had helped, obliterating the troublemakers that constantly plagued the boy and his friends had resulted in the boy screaming angrily at the Legendary.

Yveltal had then crawled to Xerneas and begged the Life Pokémon to restore the troublemakers to normal. Yveltal had hoped it could use the resurrection to get closer to the boy, but every time it had showed itself, it was met with a barrage of lightning.

Yveltal knew it would never be able to have what it wanted, so it resigned itself to forever loving the boy at a distance.

* * *

**(Boy/Adventure)**

Outside the Indigo League, a boy was sitting on a bench, elbows on his knees as he rolled a poké ball in his hands.

Gritting his teeth, he blinked back tears as he leaned up, turning his face to the sky.

"Hey, you alright?"

He jerked in surprise, almost dropping his poké ball. Looking forward, he saw a young girl standing in front of him.

Her hair was the color of a sunset, her eyes the color of the ocean. Her skin was bronzed from what he guessed was a lifetime of travel and she gave him a bright smile.

Rubbing at his eyes, he looked away. "I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You don't look fine," the girl said gently. The boy scowled at her, but she didn't seem fazed.

"What's it to you?" he snapped. "You don't know what it's like to spend months getting ready to challenge the League, only to have your dream crumble before your eyes."

The girl tilted her head before nodding. "I do know what that's like," she said. "But I use what I learned to make myself stronger. Learn from your mistakes so that you don't repeat them."

"And how would I do that?" the boy asked bitterly. "Go fight all the gyms again? Bad enough that it took me several tries to get some of my badges, but to do it again for the next League? No thanks."

"Then go somewhere else. Somewhere you have never been before," the girl said with another smile. "A place where you can learn anew and bring your past experiences with you to show others."

"And where would I go?"

The girl offered her hand. "You can come with me. I can teach you what I know and I can learn what you've done. It'll be fun!"

The boy stared at her hand for a moment, then at the poké ball he was holding.

"We'll do it this time," he murmured, tucking it away. Taking the girl's hand, he asked.

"What's your name?"

The girl giggled. "Most people just call me Adventure, because I am always raring to go on them."

The boy blinked slowly before he grinned. "That's a nice name. I hope we have many adventures...wherever it is we're going."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty," the girl said, tugging him off the bench. "But we're not getting anywhere until you clean yourself up. Starting an adventure dirty isn't any fun, after all."

The boy had to shake his head at the girl's odd logic, but her demeanor was infectious and he followed after her.

* * *

**(Familial Swapshipping)**

Ash considered himself a fairly active child.

He had raised several rambunctious pokémon into powerhouses even regional champions acknowledged as being a cut above the rest of their species.

Yet babysitting Manaphy was proving to be an exceptionally difficult task.

He had been startled when Lugia had asked him if he would look after the young prince of the sea - mostly because the Guardian of the Sea had poked his head out a puddle of water left over after a storm to ask.

His mother hadn't even batted an eye when he told her he was off to babysit royalty and had simply ordered Lugia to have him back at a reasonable time, an offer the Diving Pokémon had accepted.

Taking Ash to the Temple, Lugia had told him what Manaphy liked and disliked - a list Ash was amused to find had several similarities with his own - and then had cautioned Ash about Manaphy's energy.

Ash had dismissed it with a wave of his hand, telling Lugia not to worry.

He was starting to regret his hasty decision.

"Hey Manaphy, can we take a break?" he asked, sliding down against the wall of the temple.

Manaphy hovered in front of him. "Oh, sorry," the little pokémon said sheepishly.

"No worries," Ash said with a grin. "I remember doing the same when I was your age. Always tiring out my mom and her pokémon."

He smiled, lost in memories and Manaphy stared at him for a moment before settling beside him. Ash glanced at him before rubbing the pokémon's head with a smile.

Manaphy blinked before yawning widely, causing Ash to chuckle.

"The other drawback of spending all your energy," he said teasingly.

"I-I'm not tired!" Manaphy insisted, before an even bigger yawn escaped his mouth.

"Come on," Ash said, getting to his feet, cradling the Seafaring Pokémon to his chest.

Manaphy sighed in defeat and snuggled against Ash's chest.

The duo made their way through the halls of the Temple, Manaphy guiding Ash with twitches from his tendrils. Reaching a large room filled with toys, Manaphy flew from Ash's arms to a pillow. Settling down on it, Manaphy blinked sleepily and smiled at Ash, who knelt by its side and placed a blanket around the pokémon.

"Love you...papa," he said, before promptly falling asleep.

Ash froze, eyes wide. He hadn't ever considered the possibility that the little pokémon considered him a parent figure. He had thought May would've been Manaphy's first pick for a babysitter, but hadn't ever found time to ask.

Stroking Manaphy's head once more, Ash stood up and left the room.

"Nicely done," said a voice. Ash leaped back in surprise as Lugia melted through the wall of the temple, manipulating the water with ease. "Not a lot of people or pokémon can keep up with the young prince. I don't suppose you'd be willing to come by again if the need arises, do you?"

"Of course not" Ash said instantly. "And if I may offer a recommendation, there's also May Maple of Hoenn to consider. She's the one who hatched him, after all."

Lugia frowned. "But is she not doing contests?"

Ash chuckled softly. "I dare you to tell her she's able to visit Manaphy, but only if she's not busy. She'll move the sky and earth to make time for Manaphy, just you watch."

Lugia nodded. "Thank you, truly. I shall go prepare some dinner then. I'd like for you to stay...?"

"Of course," Ash said. "I wouldn't dream of leaving without saying goodbye to Manaphy."

Lugia nodded and departed.

* * *

**(Groudon/Pikachu)**

Groudon wasn't entirely sure how it had ended up on a date with Pikachu, but here they were, looking at menus in a restaurant in Slateport.

The owner had firmly insisted they eat outside, as Groudon's natural heat was making the other guests uncomfortable.

"Lovely weather we're having," Pikachu said.

Groudon blinked and glanced up at the blazing sun.

"Erm..." it said awkwardly. "Look, while I appreciate the thought, I've never been good on dates. Usually because I inadvertently almost bring about the end of the world-"

 _"There_  you are!"

Groudon yelped as a green clawed hand pinched one of its frills, forcibly dragging the Continent Pokémon into the air.

"How many times do I have to tell you to have your dates  _underground?!"_  Rayquaza said sternly. Turning to Pikachu, the Sky High pokémon blinked apologetically. "So sorry to cut your date short. Perhaps once Groudon is ungrounded, you can come visit us at Sky Pillar."

Pikachu watched the duo go before he sighed and scowled into his glass of water.

"Every one of my dates goes like this," he complained.

* * *

**(PikaTheftShipping - Hunter J/Ash Ketchum)**

Ash stared at the note, then at the Salamance that had brought it.

"Hunter J wants to meet and talk?" he said slowly.

The dragon-type nodded and Ash turned the note over to see two boxes, one marked "Y" and the other "N."

"Just talk? No tricks or traps?"

The dragon rolled its eyes and Ash glanced at Dawn and Brock.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Should I go? It says to come alone."

"Hm..." Brock said, stroking his chin. "J is a professional, and they know not to mix business and pleasure, so..."

"Pleasure?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows. "You mean J does things other than hunt down and steal pokemon?"

"Everyone has hobbies and things they like to do when they're not doing the thing they're passionate about," Brock pointed out. "I want to be a Pokémon Doctor, yet I know how to cook and have wilderness survival training. And you, Dawn, what do you like to do when you're not in the middle of preparing for a contest?"

Dawn blinked, then frowned. "Even if we agree and let Ash go, we're not letting him go alone."

"Of course not," Brock said. "Staraptor will keep an eye on things and notify us if we're needed. Right, Ash?" he asked, turning to the boy.

"Of course," Ash said, pulling out the Flying-type's poké ball and releasing the pokémon.

He glanced at the card again and then looked at Salamance. "Can you take me to J directly?"

The dragon-type nodded and crouched low, lowering a wing for him to use as a ramp. Climbing onto the pokemon's back, Ash took a seat and with a blast of wind, the dragon took off.

Brock watched them go. "Looks like they're headed to Hearthome City. May as well start making our way in that general direction."

* * *

Ash watched the scenery zoom by as Salamance flew towards a city.

Pikachu had moved from his shoulder to his backpack to avoid the chill of the air.

"That's Hearthome," Ash murmured as they started descending. "Why here?"

Salamance landed beside an outdoor cafe and suddenly vanished in a haze of red light, causing Ash to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Well, I can honestly say I'm surprised you decided to accept," came the familiar voice of Hunter J. Ash scrambled to his feet, turning to face her.

And did a double-take.

Gone were the duster coat and visor. In their place was a blouse and slacks. Her hair had been brushed and hang loosely around her face and she wore a slightly amused smile.

"What?" she asked.

Ash shrugged. "Not...what I was expecting."

J gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."

Ash stared at the chair warily. "And get shocked or bound? No thanks."

He pulled over a chair from another table and sat down far enough away from the table in case he needed to jump away or call out his pokémon. Pikachu perched on his shoulder, cheeks sparking now and again.

"So why did you call me here?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

J reached down to a bag at her side and Ash tensed. She pulled out a box and set it on the table.

"Do you like sweets?" J asked.

"My mom said never to take them from strangers," Ash growled.

"I'm hardly a stranger," J said with a smirk. "We've known each other for a while now, haven't we?"

"You kidnapped me and my pokémon, as well as those of many others," Ash pointed out. "I don't like you."

"I'm not asking you to like me," J said. "I'm asking if you like sweets."

"Who doesn't?"

"Help yourself."

Ash looked at the sealed packaging before taking it and examining it.

"Would you like one of my pokémon to eat it to prove it's not poisoned or tampered with?" J asked dryly.

Ash's ears heated up and he stared at the woman sitting across from him.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" he asked, placing the box down.

J leaned on the table, lacing her fingers together and rested her chin on them, staring at him intently. "Because you fascinate me."

Ash gaped at her. "What?"

J chuckled. "Most people I meet have little to no backbone and don't put up a fight when I take their pokémon. You, on the other hand, stood up and fought back tooth and nail for your pokémon. Usually it's the pokémon that's loyal to the trainer, but with you, it goes both ways. I find things like that fascinating."

Ash looked at Salamance, who was happily sunbathing in the middle of the street. "What about your pokémon?"

"They're pokémon," J said with a wave of her hand. "They know what they need to do and do it. Nothing more. Anything less sees them sold off."

Ash grit his teeth, but he bit back his retort and breathed out, relaxing. Pikachu had calmed down somewhat and was eyeing the box of sweets.

"So..." Ash said awkwardly. "What...do you do besides poaching?"

"I like challenging the Battle Frontier," J said. "Good place to see the potential of pokémon that people might want to buy and prepare accordingly."

"So you're always looking for pokémon to steal," Ash said.

"Not from the Frontier. That's just to see the types. Then I go out and hunt them down elsewhere. And," J added, "They're not all stolen from trainers. Sometimes I get lucky and find one in the wild. It's how I got my bagon, and look at it now."

"Forgive me if I find that suspect," Ash said.

"You're not that stupid," J said. "Just stupid enough to tackle an entire enemy organization by yourself with no thoughts to your safety or preservation."

"I've had a lot of practice," Ash said.

"How so?" J said, perking up.

"Well...there's this group named Team Rocket..."

* * *

"I don't believe it," Dawn said, peering through binoculars at Ash and J. "They're...talking and laughing."

"You learn a lot about people by sitting down and having a chat with them," Brock said, lowering his own ocular device. "And J's kinda cute dressed like that."

He waited, then blinked in his own unique way when the poison jab never came. He turned to see Croagunk sitting and staring at him. "Really?"

The pokémon shrugged before snickering.

"Maybe he likes the thought of you and her together," Dawn said.

"No thanks. I'm not _that_  desperate."


	2. Chapter 2

**(ChromosomeShipping – Yveltal/Xerneas)**

Yveltal perched on a tree and brooded.

Gripping the branch with its talons, it flexed its wings before settling them against its torso and sighed.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Yveltal jerked its head up in surprise to see a large blue deer-like pokémon staring up at it.

"The usual," the Destruction pokémon said, gazing over the dead land it called home.

"Oh come now," Xerneas said with a cluck of its tongue. "You have me, don't you?"

"And I'm thankful, truly, for that, but..." Yveltal said, flapping a wing towards the distant mountains. "I wish I wasn't trapped here."

"You and me both," Xerneas said wistfully. "But Arceus said our powers were too great and that mankind would eventually seek to use us in their conflicts, so we must forever keep our distance from them."

"With how quickly they expand and breed, it's only a matter of centuries before they cover the planet," Yveltal grumbled. "Then where will we be?"

"There's always the Hall of Origin," Xerneas pointed out.

Yveltal made a sour face and Xerneas giggled.

"Regardless," the Life pokémon said, flicking its tail, "There's nothing stopping you from flying around high in the sky. I've heard the view is quite lovely from up there."

Yveltal nodded slowly. "It is."

"Will you let me share your sight some time?" Xerneas asked shyly.

"Of course," Yveltal said. "You're always welcome to."

Xerneas pricked its ears in surprise. "Is...that guilt I hear? Oh...I wasn't aware - I'm sorry if I -"

"Xerneas," Yveltal said with an amused smile. "Relax. Even if you look adorable when flustered, I didn't mean to cause you distress."

"You think I'm adorable?"

Yveltal rolled its eyes. "Come here," it said, jumping down to the ground. "We're going to have to refresh the shared sight since it's been a while."

Xerneas approached the Destruction pokémon and its antlers lit up in a rainbow of colors.

Yveltal reached out and gently grabbed them before placing its face against Xerneas', gazing into its blue eyes.

Closing their eyes, the two pokémon let their power mix and Yveltal eventually let go of Xerneas' antlers and stepped back, blinking.

Its eyes briefly flickered from teal to blue and Xerneas nodded.

"There we go," it said happily. "Feels weird seeing things from a different perspective."

"It's only ten feet," Yveltal said.

"Well, when you're flying, it's a little more than that," Xerneas said dryly.

Yveltal raised an eyebrow. "Was...that an attempt at humor?"

"Don't you have some flying to do?" Xerneas growled at the flying-type affectionately.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything interesting," Yveltal said. "Wouldn't want to bore you with...boring things."

"Eloquent as always," Xerneas teased. "Enjoy your flight."

Sitting down, Xerneas watched its friend fly off before closing its eyes and instead looked through Yveltal's.

The land sped by, eventually turning from ashen gray to green and blue - then briefly rocky as Yveltal flew over the mountains - before opening up on grassy plains and clear lakes, rivers, forests and scattered human dwellings.

_"They have gotten closer to the mountains,"_  Yveltal noted, picking up on Xerneas' surprise.

_"Dear me, how long has it been since we've checked?"_  Xerneas said with a sigh.  _"Time goes by so quickly for us."_

Yveltal flew on, staring at the paths carved through the landscape by the hands of humans.  _"Quite a while. I don't recognize any of this."_

_"Would be nice if Zygarde stayed in touch more,"_  Xerneas said bitterly.

_"Zygarde only wakes up if one of us or all of this land is in peril,"_  Yveltal reminded Xerneas.

_"I know, I know, but I like talking with them. They always have such interesting stories to tell."_

Yveltal chuckled, skirting around a flock of talonflame to avoid turning them into lifeless husks.

_"What's_  that?"

Yveltal had seen it as well.  _"A very tall tower."_  Glancing down, Yveltal blinked.  _"In a very big human settlement."_

Flapping its wings, Yveltal landed on top of the tower and gazed around the landscape.

_"Interesting. It looks like a star,"_  Xerneas said.

_"Very neat and organized,"_  Yveltal murmured.  _"Fascinating."_

_"You're drawing a crowd,"_  Xerneas warned.

Glancing down, Yveltal noted the humans congregating at the base of the tower.  _"Should I use Oblivion Wing?"_

_"Self-defense only, remember?"_  Xerneas chided.

Taking flight, Yveltal scowled.  _"You never let me have any fun. This would make a nice summer home."_

_"It's autumn,"_  came the amused reply.

_"Spoilsport."_

* * *

**(Rendshipping – Grovyle/Shiny Celebi (PMD))**

"Echo!"

A skitty turned her head to see a grovyle waving at her and she froze in shock.

"G-Grovyle?" she said in disbelief. "Wha - how - but..."

Grovyle clapped his hands together and bowed to her. "Long time no see. I know you have questions, but they can wait. I need your help-"

"Where are we going?" Echo asked, perking up.

"I didn't even - never mind," the grass-type said, pulling a map out. "Celebi's gone missing."

Echo blinked, remembering the flirtatious pink Celebi who had helped them prevent the planet's paralysis in the future. Part of her wondered if the timeline had passed that era yet. She had so many questions...

Shoving them aside, she smiled at her old partner, who noticed and returned the grin. He ruffled her head, a habit he had picked up all those years ago and they set out to rescue Celebi.

Echo stared at their destination and let out a loud groan.

"Of  _course_  she's taken to Zero Isle," she grumbled. "Whoever these kidnappers are, they chose their battleground well."

"What's so special about it?" Grovyle asked.

"Items usually don't work, all your moves are weakened and it's several hundred floors deep," Echo said, lashing her tail. "We basically have to start from scratch and empower ourselves all over again."

Grovyle grimaced. "If Celebi was taken to such a place...she wouldn't be able to use her powers to save herself. Insidious."

Echo closed her eyes and let out a breath. "But she's done so much for us..."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for her," Grovyle said, flexing his fingers.

"Then let's get started."

Several brutal hours and close calls later, the duo arrived at the core of the island to see a familiar sight.

Dusknoir and a group of Sableye stood over a pink celebi, quietly conversing amongst themselves.

Dusknoir turned to face Echo and Grovyle, spreading his hands.

"Welcome, old friends!" he said. "You're just in time to for the revival of Primal Dialga-"

Grovyle slammed him to the floor with a Leaf Blade while Echo summoned a howling Blizzard that froze the Sableye solid.

"W-what?" Dusknoir said in horror. "How can you be this strong?!"

"Protip: when picking a place to hide, don't do it in a place where rescuers are able to gain experience before facing you," Grovyle said, pressing the Blade hard against Dusknoir. "You should've stuck to the first few floors and overpowered us there for whatever you had planned - the resurrection of an insane deity, was it? Seriously? After everything we've been through - _even having your own minion and Lord turn on you_ \- you still want that dark future we barely escaped from?"

Echo shook her head sadly. "A pity. Everyone at the Guild looked up to you, and you keep turning back to your own selfish ways. Why? What reason could you possibly have?"

Dusknoir glared at Grovyle. "So you still haven't told her, have you?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, if only she knew..."

Echo pricked her ears. "What is he talking about...?"

Grovyle slammed his fist into the ghost-type's head, knocking it out.

"I promise I'll tell you later," he said, before going to Celebi's side.

Kneeling, he gently touched her face and body, checking for injuries. Aside from some bumps and bruises, she appeared unharmed. Echo handed over a few Sitrus Berries and Grovyle gently shook the small pokémon.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking them several times as she got used to the light.

"Are we moving again?" she said. "By Dialga's saggy - Grovyle?!" Her eyes went wide and she lunged at him, gripping him tightly. "You are him, yes? My dear Grovyle?"

Grovyle gently pried her hands off him and laced his fingers with hers. "Yes, it's me. Hello, my little onion."

Echo made a choking noise and Celebi glanced at her, then raised her eyebrows at Grovyle.

"Well, well," she said. "The gang's all here." She glanced at the unconscious Dusknoir and immobilized Sableye. "You've been busy."

Grovyle hugged her tightly. "It's over now. We can get out of here-"

"Not by Orb," Echo cut in. "And Dusknoir destroyed the teleporter pad."

Grovyle's eye _twitched_. "Are you telling me we have to go all the way back up the dungeon?"

**"That will not be a problem,"**  came a new voice.

Everyone jumped in surprise as Arceus materialized in front of them.

**"Sorry I'm late. I only just received word-"**

"I said I was sorry!" an irate Mew said from its position on the Alpha Pokémon's back. "There was so much going on and once I'd dealt with the Ultra Wormhole fiasco in the west, I was able to get to the less important problems-"

**"Preventing the planet's paralysis isn't important?"**  Arceus asked.

"Wouldn't preventing the annihilation of the planet itself take priority?" Mew pointed out.

Arceus sighed gustily, shaking its head.  **"Whatever. We can discuss that later. For now, let's get these heroes out of here."**

There was a bright flash of light and Grovyle, Celebi, and Echo found themselves back in town.

"Where's Dusknoir?" Echo asked, looking around.

"They can find their own way back," Mew said darkly. "If they can ever find their way out of Zero Isle, that is."

Grovyle and Echo shivered at the Mew's demeanor before Celebi glomped Grovyle again.

"Thank you!" she said, giving his cheek a kiss, much to the grass-type's surprise. He glanced at the blushing Celebi, then at his smirking partner, then at Arceus and Mew, who wore matching poker faces.

"Think he's figured it out yet?" Mew whispered loudly to Arceus.

**"Please, we know Ash Ketchum. Compared to him when it comes to romance, I'm reasonably sure Grovyle isn't that dense."**  Arceus dipped its head and Mew gave them a wave before the duo vanished.

Grovyle stared at where they had been, then to the Celebi snuggled against him, then at his partner again.

"Oh," he said.  _"Ohhhh..."_

Taking a breath, he smiled at Celebi.

"I don't suppose you'd like to go...uh...grab a...something to eat? I know a place that serves...erm...food and...stuff."

Echo's paw met her face with a slap and Celebi giggled.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. Glancing at Echo, she added, "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no. I have other engagements," Echo said with a flick of her tail. "Go on, you two. We can talk later," she said, turning to Grovyle. "I'm eager to learn what you've been up to these past few years. But for now..." She glanced at Celebi and winked. "Go enjoy yourselves. You've earned that much, at least."

"Right, thanks," Grovyle said, ruffling her head again. "Seeya later, partner."

Echo watched them go and chuckled. "About time..."

Grovyle and Celebi sat down at one of the many cafes littering Serene Village.

"That could have gone better," Celebi said with a sigh, stirring her berry shake.

"What do you mean?" Grovyle asked, turning his full attention to her.

"The whole 'rescuing me' thing. I was actually planning on letting myself be captured by some low-level thugs or send a rescue request from within a small dungeon so you could swoop in and save me. I was going for something more romantic than potentially world-ending."

Grovyle rubbed his neck and shifted. "Oh. Well, I suppose that would've been a little less hectic..."

"And you brought Echo with you," she grumbled. "If it'd just been you, we could have...maybe had a romantic meeting or something, just the two of us... Not that Echo's a bad pokémon or anything," she added hastily.

Grovyle reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Figures you'd be into the damsel scenario. Perhaps we could...try it again, sometime?"

Celebi raised her eyebrows, then smiled squeezing his hand in return. "I'd like that."

* * *

**(Orbshipping – Groudon/Kyogre)**

"Rise, Kyogre! Heed the call of my Red Orb and flood the world, ridding it of human filth so pokémon can flourish!" Archie said, holding a gleaming orb high.

"Rise, Groudon! Heed the call of my Blue Orb and expand the land, giving humans more room to grow!" Maxie said, blue orb shining in his outstretched hand.

The two physical deities of the land and sea rose within the waters of Sootopolis, the heat from Groudon clashing with Kyogre's naturally-summoned rain, causing a thick fog to cover the water.

"Dear me, seems that humans have gotten hold of our orbs again," Kyogre said with a sigh.

"Woke me up from a nice nap, too," Groudon grumbled, stretching with a massive yawn.

Idly washing the raving lunatics away with a wave, Kyogre retrieved their respective orbs, handing the red one to Groudon before tucking the blue orb safely away.

"We really need to set up a better place to keep these," Groudon said, turning it over in its hands.

"I mean, we could always keep them on our selves," Kyogre pointed out.

"Yeah, but then Rayquaza gets all grumpy when the weather patterns change. Almost tied itself in a knot when the Legendary birds near Johto started messing around and poor Lugia had to sit through one of Rayquaza's lectures on how to properly handle young upstarts getting too big for their feathers."

Kyogre winced. "Poor thing."

Glancing around, Groudon frowned. "I don't suppose we can go somewhere else? It's not exactly welcoming here."

"Your place or mine?" Kyogre asked.

"I'm currently working on something for you and it's not quite done, so is it alright if we go to your place?"

"Oh," Kyogre said, blushing. "Erm...I'm also making something for you, actually..."

Groudon blinked in surprise. "Hm...I see. Well, that limits our options, somewhat..."

"Not...exactly," Kyogre said slowly. "There's always the tunnels underneath the desert we can go to."

"Oh yeah," Groudon said, perking up. "Shall we go then?"

The two legendary pokémon leaped high into the air, clearing the white sides of the Sootopolis crater, leaving everyone behind thoroughly confused.

* * *

**(CosmosShipping – Dialga/Palkia)**

Dialga fidgeted with his tie.

"I want to find whoever invented these confounded things and strangle them with it," he growled.

Palkia swatted at his hand and fixed his tie, loosening it slightly so the dragon could breath.

"Don't be so melodramatic," she said, smoothing his shirt and jacket. "Just be glad the age of corsets is over and I don't have to mutilate my internal organs to fit into a dress."

"You give your illusion realistic properties?" Dialga asked, perking up. "You don't just shift most of your mass elsewhere while you're disguised?"

"What better way to fit in with humans than by giving yourself their weaknesses?" Palkia said, fumbling with her dress. "Could you-?"

Dialga helped her zip it up and helped arrange the scarf over her bare shoulders, wrapping it around her upper arms before pinning it to her elbow-length gloves.

"Humans have such odd taste in clothing," Dialga said, examining his cuffs before giving himself one last look in the mirror before offering his arm to Palkia. "Shall we?"

Resting her hand on his arm, she walked in step with him out into the masquerade, putting on her stylized Palkia mask as Dialga donned one of his own.

Almost instantly they were nearly run over by a pair of children dressed in finery and wearing Meloetta and Victini masks. Hastily apologizing, they darted off, giggling and pelting one another with hors d'oeuvres.

"I hope for my sanity those are regular kids and not who I think they are," Dialga muttered.

"You're looking with your eyes again," Palkia chided him gently. "Use your other senses."

A quick peek confirmed Dialga's suspicions and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his mask.

"It's good practice," Palkia pointed out. "Being able to mingle with humans without arousing attention is a good thing."

Dialga shrugged and swiped a ball of peanut butter covered in chocolate off a tray held by a human wearing a Bidoof mask before starting to circulate the floor, taking in the sights and sounds of a masquerade ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I was initially going for another Yveltal/Ash snip, then I decided to add in Xerneas on a whim (namely to disagree with Yveltal pining after a human) and the entire premise of the snip changed focus.


	3. Chapter 3

**(DownFallShipping)**

Yveltal flew over the Allearth Forest before angling down to land before a particular tree. Resting against the base of the tree was a dark-haired boy who jumped to his feet as Yveltal approached.

"Welcome back," Ash Ketchum said, hugging the Destruction pokémon's leg as the bird nuzzled him. "How was your flight?"

"Boring," Yveltal grumbled, tucking her wings against her torso before gazing at the tree, gaze softening. "Hello, sister. Been keeping Ash company? That's good. I'd hate for him to get lonely."

Ash rolled his eyes and idly stroked Yveltal's feathers. "I'm never lonely here. The forest pokémon keep me company when you're away."

"I wish I could take you with me, but...well...Zygarde isn't too fond of humans since your kind has been disrupting the ecological balance for the past couple centuries," Yveltal said apologetically. "Sure, they've gotten a little better at minimizing damage, but the scars still take time to heal."

"It's no problem, seriously," Ash said with a smile. Yveltal glanced at him before turning her attention to the tree. Ash did the same and rested his hand against the warm bark. "Do you think she'll wake soon?"

"She used a lot of energy bringing us back from the brink of death and healing the forest," Yveltal murmured. "Odds are she's still got a few months before she wakes."

"We'll be here," Ash said, "waiting to welcome her back home."

"She never left," Yveltal said dryly, earning her a light, ineffectual shove from Ash and she responded with a buffet of wind that knocked him sprawling.

Spreading her wings, she hissed at him playfully and Ash narrowed his eyes before leaping at her, diving between her closing wings before running his hands through her scruff, mussing it up and earning a gasp from the pokémon.

"How dare you!" she squawked, squirming. "That took...admittedly only a few minutes to be presentable, but  _still!"_

Ash danced back away from her, sticking his tongue out before swiftly climbing a tree with Yveltal in close pursuit.

Back at the tree, an unseen wind stirred the branches and a light chuckle echoed throughout the clearing.

* * *

**(MajestyBeyondCompareShipping)**

Emerald and Drayden sat across from one another in one of Opelucid's restaurants, idly perusing the menu.

"So, what brings you to Unova?" Drayden asked, putting his menu down. Across the table, Emerald did the same, his head barely cresting the table's edge.

"Mostly the Battle Subway," the boy replied, lacing his fingers together in front of him.

"You're in the wrong city for that," Drayden noted with some dryness. Emerald shrugged helplessly.

"Couldn't help it,  _they_  wanted to come to Opelucid City to meet you," Emerald said, gesturing to another table. Drayden glanced over and idly stroked his smooth chin.

"Yes, I was wondering why that happened," he mused. "It's unprecedented."

The two men stared at a pair of tall curved eyebrows and a thick beard that were apparently deep in conversation.

Emerald rubbed his bare brows and sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I honestly don't know what to say at this point."

Drayden crossed his arms over his chest, shirt straining to keep his muscles contained as he did so. "Well, if you're planning on taking the Battle Subway challenge, it may be a good idea to battle at a few gyms to get a feel for the pokemon people may use against you. If you'd like, that is."

Emerald glanced at his eyebrows again before shrugging. "Well, since it doesn't seem like they'll be back any time soon, I guess I might as well."

"Pft," Drayden snorted. "You think you've got it bad? My beard is probably why people respect my mayorship. How many bald-faced mayors have you seen?"

Emerald raised his naked brows thoughtfully, before frowning. "Huh...that does seem to be the case more often than not. Perhaps a fake beard while yours dates?"

Drayden nodded. "I think I can do that. Shall we leave the lovebirds to their devices and go figure things out?"

"Sounds like a plan," Emerald said, getting up. Paying for their facial hair's meals, the two departed.

* * *

**(PokéShipping)**

Ash and Misty walked along Cerulean Cape, enjoying the breeze off the ocean.

The sun was low on the horizon, painting the sky a deep orange and casting long shadows everywhere.

"They say this place is a hot date spot," Misty said, clasping her hands behind her back as she glanced at Ash.

"Oh really?" he asked, hands in his pockets. "I can see why. It's very pretty."

Misty rolled her eyes as she laced her arm with his, freeing a hand for her to grasp.

Ash chuckled and gave her fingers a light squeeze.

"So, what-"

"YOU THERE!"

Ash and Misty leaped apart as a voice sounded from behind them.

Misty whirled, teeth bared in a snarl.

A boy clad primarily in yellow and gold clothing stood behind them, hat turned backwards.

"You're the Cerulean Gym Leader, right?" he asked, pointing at Misty. "I've been looking all over for you."

Misty's scowl deepened. "The gym closes at six. It's seven."

The boy blinked before pulling something out of his pocket and glancing at it. "That...explains a lot, actually..."

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Right, uh...I'll come by tomorrow then?"

Misty glared at him and he meekly scampered away.

Misty sighed and turned to see Ash doing his best to hide a smirk.

"The life of a Gym Leader," he teased. Misty rolled her eyes and leaned against the railing with a sigh.

"Laugh it up," she said. "If you had accepted that Frontier Brain position, you'd be in the same boat."

"True," Ash said, staring out onto the ocean. "But I didn't, and I'm back."

"After going through Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos," Misty said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"It'd help if you-"

"You there!"

"Oh for-" Misty spat. "Listen, you-!" she said, turning before abruptly falling silent. Ash turned as well and blinked in surprise.

"Heya Suicune," he said as the water-type legendary beast padded towards him at a brisk pace before ineffectually hiding behind him. "What's up?"

_"Make him go away!"_  the beast said frantically.  _"He won't leave me alone and he's too dense for my telepathy to reach him!"_

Ash stared at the vaguely familiar gaudily-dressed man following the pokémon, trying to place his name. "You're...uh...Eugene, right?"

"Eusine," the man said with a dazzling smile. "A Suicune enthusiast."

Ash glanced at the spooked legendary before raising his eyebrows.

"I've been chasing her for long time and now that I have cornered her," Eusine said, pulling out a poké ball. "Battle me so that I may prove myself worthy in her eyes!"

_"I will never find him worthy. He's creepy,"_  Suicune grumbled.

"See? She agrees!" Eusine said.

"Er...actually, she insulted you," Misty said.

"You can understand her?" Eusine said excitedly.

"I know Water-types," Misty said, "and she's not fond of you for stalking her."

Eusine blinked slowly. "Oh... I wasn't aware I was doing something wrong."

"Usually when someone runs from you, it's because they don't find you interesting," Misty said, crossing her arms.

_"Unfortunately, he takes it as a challenge,"_  Suicune said.

Ash patted the legendary lightly. "Well, now that we're able to communicate, I don't suppose you'd be willing to leave her alone?" he asked.

Eusine's shoulders slumped. "If that's what she wants," he said with a sigh. "Man, it'd be nice being able to talk to pokémon."

"Try spending time with different types," Misty said. "He's able to understand most of them thanks to spending time with them," she said, pointing at Ash.

Eusine gazed at them before bowing to Suicune. "Thank you for everything. I'm going to go and rethink a few things and maybe some day make myself worthy of you. Farewell."

As he walked away, Suicune shook her head. _"Never gonna happen."_

Ash and Misty choked back their laughs until Eusine was out of sight.

* * *

**(PikaTheftShipping)**

Ash sat down at an outdoor cafe just outside the Lumiose City airport and stretched his arms above his head. Pikachu jumped up onto the table and sniffed the air, enjoying the scent of food.

Having parted ways with Alexa, he had decided to take in the sights of a new region before seeking out the nearest pokémon gym. Getting information was never a bad thing, after all.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sound of someone sitting down across from him until they spoke.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Ash did a double-take as he met the gaze of one Hunter J.

She was clad in a skirt and blouse combo, black and purple respectively, with dark red leggings and black heels.

"Didn't expect to see you here," J said, sipping from a small glass of amber liquid. "Kalos doesn't seem like your style."

"You really don't know me," Ash said, placing a hand on Pikachu's back to calm it down.

J smiled slightly and set her drink on the table, crossing her legs as she then rested her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. She rested her chin on them and looked at Ash thoughtfully.

"Maybe I don't," she said after a moment, "but, as I've said before, I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know you more."

"And my answer is still the same," Ash said, looking away.

"Hm...I seem to recall a night in Unova when that wasn't the case," J said, eyes gleaming.

Ash gritted his teeth and Pikachu growled at J, who simply chuckled and leaned back, picking up her drink.

"You turn the most interesting shades of red when flustered," she noted. "See? Another thing I now know about you."

"What do you want?" Ash snapped.

"For now?" J said with a shrug, "Nothing. I'm just here to take in the scenery. Maybe acquire some jewelry for me and my pokémon along the way."

"You never stuck me as the jewelry type," Ash said, crossing his arms.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," J said with a smirk. Her eyes moved to a point over Ash's shoulder and she frowned.

Ash glanced in the direction she was looking and saw a massive red and black bird perched on a rooftop, watching them.

"And that's here too," Ash said, throwing his hands into the air. "That's just great."

"Do tell," J said, taking in the bird's almost regal posture.

"It's been following me ever since I saw it on the first day of my pokémon journey," Ash said, stroking over Pikachu's fur.

"Ah," J said, snapping her fingers. "Didn't it kill those two buffoons with the talking meowth once?"

"No," Ash said, "I managed to change its mind on that idea."

"Wish I'd been there to see that," J said with a laugh. "That must've been quite the scene."

"I don't need a guardian angel watching over me," Ash grumbled. Pikachu frowned at him, flicking its tail as it chirped at him. "Really," Ash insisted, causing the mouse to roll its eyes. Ash looked back at the bird, but it had vanished.

"Well," J said, glancing at her watch. "I have a meeting with a client to get to, so I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Hopefully we'll run into each other again and you can show me your new pokémon."

"And I'll be informing the police about you," Ash retorted.

J blew him a kiss. "Your naivete is adorable. Good luck."

She got to her feet and vanished into the crowd.

* * *

J read over what information she found on the pokémon that she had spotted in Lumiose City and sat back, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

Yveltal didn't seem like the kind of pokémon to watch over someone, yet here it was, keeping an eye on one Ash Ketchum for whatever reason.

Given the boy's casual reaction to it being there, he was very familiar with it.

Could it be love?

J examined that thought carefully. Pokémon falling in love with humans wasn't unheard of - the folklore of Sinnoh had mentioned marriage, after all - yet for an embodiment of destruction to fall for a human...

"My, my," J murmured. "You are certainly quite the catch, Ash."

Unfortunately, a job was calling her to another region and she wouldn't be able to meet with Ash again. But she was more than certain that their paths would cross again.

She held up her hand, folding in every finger except the pinkie before pointing it forward.

"Some day, Ash, I will catch you, and make you mine."

_"And why is that?"_

J twitched as a voice echoed in her head, a shadow falling over her. She looked up to see the same bird pokémon from before - Yveltal - looming over her.

"Because he fascinates me," J said calmly, sitting back. "I suspect he's done the same for you?"

Yveltal regarded her for a moment before nodding.

_He...is a special child. Almost as pure as Xerneas, in a way."_

Xerneas was a name J recognized, for it had come up often wherever Yveltal was concerned; the life and rebirth to Yveltal's death and destruction.

J could see why Ash would attract such an admirer.

"So, you're interested in Ash because he reminds you of Xerneas, who I guess was...special to you?" J asked casually.

_"Do not pretend to think that you know of what I desire,"_  Yveltal hissed, feathers rippling angrily.

J raised her hands soothingly. "My mistake," she said.

Yveltal snorted, tossing its head.  _"You think you have a chance with that boy? Someone half your age? That is quite laughable."_

"Yet here you are, a beautiful creature beyond reproach, who thinks the same," J countered, smirking when Yveltal twitched. "I doubt either of us will ever win his heart, for he seems far more in love with the spirit of adventure."

_"Then why pursue him?"_  Yveltal asked.

"Because he fascinates me," J repeated, crossing her legs. "And that is what drives me to learn more about him. I'm sure he'll never be interested in me due to our previous history together, but it's a fun way to pass the time. And his reactions to awkward situations are quite priceless."

_"I'm quite aware,"_  Yveltal said, eyes gleaming.  _"Your night in Unova was quite a sight to behold and a memory I quite enjoy revisiting."_

"You saw that?" J said, blinking. "I wasn't aware you followed us into the Abyssal Ruins."

Yveltal smiled as well as a beak allowed, tilting its head.  _"I have my ways,"_  it said simply.  _"And as much as I'd like to stay and watch over Ash, I have my own duties to perform."_

It left as quickly as it had come and J relaxed, before returning to her notes.

* * *

Ash relaxed on the beach outside Professor Kukui's house and sighed, enjoying the late afternoon weather.

His pokémon were off training further down the shore and Ash closed his eyes, listening to the waves.

He then heard the sound of footsteps on the sand approach him and stop and he cracked open an eye.

A pair of long, slender, tanned legs greeted him, and he lifted his head to see a familiar woman wearing a dark purple two-piece bikini standing over him.

"Seriously?" Ash grumbled, tugging his hat over his eyes. "Even here?"

Hunter J put a hand on her hip, tilting them as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She let her other hand drop to her side and she looked down at him with a wry smile.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are," she said. "I didn't think you'd ever go to somewhere with no gyms or frontier."

"The island challenge is just as fun," Ash replied, sitting up and brushing sand out of his hair.

He heard the cries of his pokémon and he looked towards them to see them headed for him. Pikachu was riding on Lycanroc's back, with Rowlet and Torracat close behind.

J glanced at them before letting out a sharp whistle.

Her Salamance dropped from the sky like a rock, causing the ground to shake and it roared a challenge at the pokémon.

"Relax!" Ash called to his team. He gritted his teeth and looked at J for a moment. "She's harmless."

J put a hand to her chest and sighed. "You flatter me. Of course I'm not here for pokémon and the like. I'm on vacation."

"Poachers don't have vacations," Ash pointed out.

"Poacher?" J said, offended. "Me? Oh please. I'm a  _hunter._  I'm what poachers  _wish_  they were."

"Same thing," Ash muttered.

J ruffled his hair affectionately, and Ash slapped her hand away with a scowl. J crossed her arms and tapped a finger against her bicep.

"So you think a poacher and a hunter are the same, hm?"

"They both take pokémon that aren't theirs and sell them for money, so yes," Ash replied.

"Still as naive as ever," J sighed, smiling as she shook her head. "Quite adorable."

"I don't need compliments from you," Ash growled.

"No, you probably get enough praise from your haremettes," J said, admiring her fingernails. "I'm rather envious of them. Especially after they put you into a Nurse Joy outfit. It's a good look for you."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go away."

"I will, once I finish my tan."

Ash glanced at her and frowned. "You're already tan."

"Yes, but I have tan lines that I'll need to get rid of as well."

Ash jumped to his feet. "Right. Well, good luck with that," he said awkwardly, striding away, as J laughed behind him.

 


End file.
